


A Quiet Night

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, With a pinch of angst?, once again i wrote this with jerald in mind, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: You shouldn’t be here, you shouldn’t hold him so carefully. Not after what you’ve done, what you will continue to do.





	A Quiet Night

Danny stirs lightly in your arms, hair tickling your face as the tv screen flickers with a movie left forgotten. You shouldn’t be here, you shouldn’t hold him so carefully. Not after what you’ve done, what you will continue to do. You press a small kiss to the top of his head. Your nose is filled with the sweet scent of his shampoo. He snuggles closer, murmuring faintly. You smile. He always sleeps so soundly, like he doesn't have a care in the world. Unlike you. 

You turn your gaze to the window looking out over the city. A city that you will see burned to the ground. Your death toll keeps rising. Doesn't that bother you? It should. What do their lives matter anyways. Not a single one of them would raise a hand to help you.  _ Daniel would. _ You stiffen, the thought caught you completely off guard. You know that he cares about you, sees you as a real person, not some government toy placed in this world to trick and deceive, to whisk people away like a fey with a child. 

He sees the cracks, but he doesn't know what lies behind the mask. He is more observant than most. You pull him tighter, not willing to let go. Not wanting the dream to end. You won’t sleep tonight. Not with how your mind is racing, tearing open old wounds, preparing for new ones that are inevitable. You will be ready. Each time you are torn down you are build back stronger. Soon you will be indestructible. Your pulse races, your breath quickens as a malicious grin spreads across your face. No one will stop you. Anyone who tries will meet a painful end. Including the one currently asleep in your arms.

“Hey,” the quiet, sleep filled voice breaks through you thoughts, “you still awake?” The room is dark, the movie must have stopped. Who knows how long you have been sitting alone in the dark. Were you ever in the light to begin with? No. You have always been a creature of shadows.

A gentle hand rests on the side of your face as Daniel sits up. “Are you alright?” His voice is soft, cautious, as if talking to a scared animal.

You turn your face into his hand, kissing his palm. “I’m fine.” You force your breathing to slow, your heart to calm down. Shit. You can’t slip up like that around him.  _ Not until it’s time to break him. _

“I can tell when you are lying.” Worry fills his words, and though he is only a silhouette against the light of the window you know there will be a faint crease between his brows, a small frown on his lips.

You lean in carefully, kiss him gently, twirl his soft hair between your fingers. “I’m fine.” You mutter against his lips. In this moment you need it to be true. You are surrounded by demons and chaos in every aspect of your life. You need the peace that Daniel brings, the serenity.

He doesn't buy it for a second, but he doesn't push the matter. Not right now. He reads your body language, knows that this is not the moment to pry. That if he does, it may do more harm than good. Especially in the dead of night where ominous shapes lurk in the most innocent of spaces. 

He stands and stretches before taking your hands to pull you to your feet. “Lets go to bed. It’s late.” He leads you to his room like he has so many times in the past, laying down in his over sized bed, pulling you close, cradling you gently in his arms. You need it. He knows you do. A quiet night free from nightmares held tenderly by someone who loves you. How much damage can that really do?


End file.
